Dark Dreams
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordy is seduced by Angelus (found another one lol)


Title: Dark Dreams

Category: Romance  
Summary: Cordy is seduced by Angelus

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made we am just poor.  
Feedback: Yes please!

Adult

She shouldn't want him like this, not without a soul. Angelus' fingers held on tight to her long brunette locks, slightly pulling so there was a twinge of pain. She could feel the excitement in him. His body hardening against hers. Cordy's slim fingers gripped hold of his black shirt trying to push him away. That sensual mouth she had dreamt about on more than one occasion was now plundering hers, seducing her with each swipe of his tongue. This was wrong.

One hand slid from her hair and down her spine, with a quick jerk of his hand her supple body was against his hard one. The silky shirt rubbing against her. The sensations he was creating were too much. Her knees went weak, head spinning, heart pounding so fast it was as if she were on a rollercoaster. The only thing keeping her up were his strong arms, his grip biting into her skin. Knowing that there would be more than just her memories if she survived the night, there would also be hand prints on her arms, her body. None of this mattered, his mouth on hers, the way he aggressively kissed her.

This was so wrong. She knew that she stop this, but her body had other ideas, her nipples hardening, and the wetness between her legs. She could feel Angelus pushing against her, rubbing his erection in circular motions trying to get some relief against the material that separated them. One of his hands slid under her top moving up and down against her spine. A tingling ran through her, such a gentle touch from someone who knew nothing about it.

This was every dark fantasy all rolled into one. With one quick move he could snap her neck, drain her blood or change her. She had never been dangerous at school, never needed to be. But there had always been something missing, that animalistic nature, that freedom of letting all those dark dreams that she had and never would tell anyone, being something she wasn't the ultimate bad girl. That was where it had all stemmed from seeing what she was like and always wishing that was who she could be.

Angelus was the ultimate fantasy, the biggest thrill ride. All of her wants and needs were satisfied he was everything she had ever wanted in those moments. Every time she woke up sweaty, needy, and desperate for satisfaction by one creature. A monster. Guilt flooded her body, but during those dreams-

It was perfect.

Cordy could feel the coldness of his skin against hers, her body heat adding a slight heat to it. The tightness of his grip getting stronger as the smell of sex permeated the air. Cordy had wanted him for so long and if this was her only chance, the last thing she might ever do in this life time then so be it.

Petite hands moved up and across his broad shoulders until they wrapped around his neck, trying to get closer but knowing that it wasn't possible, attacking that lethal mouth with everything within her. Cordy had never been kissed like this, her breath becoming quicker, her mind going blank there was nothing there but Angelus's mouth. Those very deadly hands wandering over her body and sliding under her clothes. Touching her, making her quiver with need, the need for fulfillment.

Angel had been seducing her for years. He had never done anything about it and probably never would have. If that woman hadn't tried to relax so she could seduce him. Farewell to their souled saviour and hello to Angelus. Who had just finished the job with the ultimate bad boy routine by taking what he wanted. Cordy wanted him just as much.

"Angelus," Wesley called out his face full or worry.

With a growl he pulled away from her, a whimper escaping her pouty well kissed lips, but their arms never left each other. Their heads turned in the direction that the voice came from.

Standing there with weapons in hands were the Fang Gang and the Scoobies, the only one without was the red-headed witch Willow, in her palm fingers curved around it was an orb.

Cordy turned back to Angelus and knew that this was the end, that when Angel came back his would conveniently forget about all of this. With her last moment of knowing what this felt like she took hold of his head and kissed him with everything she had. Guilt flooded her as she took advantage, but she didn't want to forget this, the taste of him on her tongue, their bodies melding together. Her hand roamed down his back and gripped hold of his ass, squeezing it, fondling it.

If she was going to feel sorry about this, Cordy was going to make as much of it as she could. It hurt that this would never happen. She loved Angel and wanted him, but when he had his soul he was too concerned with protecting her. Angelus took what he wanted. At least deep down she knew that Angel was attracted to her sexually, but nothing would come of it and Cordy had to face that and would just have the dreams of the soulless one, but at least she had her best friend back and that was something.

The End


End file.
